Dreams
by shannyforever
Summary: Jane is having explicit dreams about her best friend, and tries to figure out what it all means with the help of said best friend. Rizzles and fluff.


_Season 4, Ep 9 – Maura explains the science behind dreams when Jane comes to here after another nightmare. What if Jane wasn't having nightmares? What if she was having the complete opposite?_

_She stood, eyes wandering over the face before her, lost in the perfection in its feature she hadn't recognised before today._

"_Stunning," she sighed, allowing the back of her fingers to run down the side of the face._

"_Jane? I want to kiss you, Jane," she heard, lips moving delicately._

_Before she could stop herself, she leant forward and kissed those soft, inviting lips._

_Flashes begin to invade her:_

_Her body writhing about naked on the bed, hands running the length of her body, bring her body pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before._

_Kisses making their way down her body, tongue dashing out, leaving tingles down her body, making her ache in the most erotic of ways._

_Sweaty body's gliding against each other, as moans and pleas for more fill the air. _

_A sigh escapes her lips, and from her lips comes her name… "Maura!"_

"Maura!" Jane cries out as she sits up in her bed, completely turned on, perspiring more than necessary on what was considered a cool morning.

"Oh, god. Not again," she sighed as she lay back covering her eyes with her arms.

Jane had been having a reoccurring dream. The first time it happened, she laughed it off and admitted that she had been spending too much time with Maura, and not enough time with available men. But after the second, third, fourth… eighth? She awoke this morning and started to realise that maybe she needed to actually analyse her relationship with Maura.

As she showered (in a cold shower), she made the decision to have a somewhat intimate discussion with Maura today. It was becoming unbearable, and she needed to be assured that her dreams were not a definite indication of her real desires. The only person who could convince her of such a things was Maura.

"Maura," Jane whined as she entered the morgue.

She found her sitting at her desk going over some paperwork.

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Maura asked, looking up from her desk.

Jane flopped herself into the chair across from Maura.

"Speak," was all Maura had to say, before Jane began to do just that.

"So, I've been having these dreams… well, the same one, over and over, and I need you to tell me that they don't mean anything," she rushed out.

"Are you having nightmares again? Is it Hoyt?" Maura asked as she stood up and moved around to sit beside her friend. She place her hand on Jane's thigh, showing her concern.

"No. No, no," Jane replied, standing up quickly to avoid the physical contact from Maura. "It's not Hoyt, and it's definitely not a nightmare." She stated, and ironic laugh slipping out when she finished speaking as she ran her hand over her face.

Jane then began to pace the office, her arms across her chest as she absentmindedly bit her nails.

"Do you want to tell me about…" Maura began.

"NO!" Jane interrupted. "No, I just want to know that it's just a dream. That… that, it doesn't mean anything."

"Well, Jane, there are many theories on dream analyses. But the science behind dreams isn't well established," she explained.

Jane laughed at the explanation. "Is that your professional opinion, Maura?"

"Jane, I'm not an expert in this area," Maura responded. "I don't understand though. I mean, if it's not a nightmare that has you so worked up, then what…"

Maura stopped mid-sentence as she realised what might have Jane so on edge.

"Jaaanee… did you have a sex dream?" Maura asked with a grin and a hint of humour in her voice.

"Maura! No, I'm not talking about this with you," she replied, walking towards the door.

"No, wait, Jane," Maura giggled as she stood in front of Jane, essentially blocking her from exiting. "Why are you so upset? It's perfectly natural."

"Uh, Maura," Jane whined in response, looking anywhere but at her best friend.

"Well, it must have been good to have induced this reaction from you," Maura stated, grin still in place, wanting Jane to elaborate.

"Maura!" Jane continued to whine as she started stomping her feet in a childlike manner. "It's not funny, Maura. It's really confusing."

Jane turned on her heels and went to sit on the uncomfortable couch. Maura watched her retreat with mixed emotions; confusion, and amusement. She followed her best friend and sat beside her, deciding that making fun of her when she was obviously more than disturbed by her dream, was not helpful. Jane sat hunched over with her arms over her head as Maura sat close to her.

"I apologise Jane. You are clearly quite upset, and I shouldn't make fun of you," Maua said as she placed her hand on Jane's shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Jane finally sat up and turned to face her best friend. She did her best to give her a trademark Rizzoli smile.

"Thanks Maur," she replied. "So, you think, it's just a dream? Don't read into it?"

"Well, themes and patterns in dreams may be telling you something your frontal cortex is ignore when you're awake. It is possible that whatever is happening in these dreams is something you really desire," Maura replied. "I use the word desire, of course, because of the nature of the dream."

"Argh, don't say that," Jane sighed, putting her head back down in her lap.

"Well, let's look at this from a logical point of view. Does… what happened in your dream, excite you?"

"Maura…"

"Come on, Jane. You asked for my help. I'm helping."

"Ok, well… It's not exactly something I've thought about," Jane replied, lifting her head up and looking at the back wall.

"Well, think about it," Maura reasoned.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura, "What, here? Now?"

"Yes. It's only you and I here, Jane. Look, I'll sit back, and you think about it," Maura proposed, sitting back in the chair.

Jane sat, not quite believing she was even having this conversation, letalone about to think about what happened in her dream with Maura sitting right beside her. She relented however, and sat up straight as she let her mind drift back to the dream…

"_Jane? I want to kiss you, Jane," she heard, lips moving delicately._

Maura watched as Jane closed her eyes and began to think about her dream.

_Her body writhing about naked on the bed, hands running the length of her body, bring her body pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before._

She felt her heart rate increase as she watched Jane's hands clenched, and the pulse in her neck became faster and more prominent.

_Kisses making their way down her body, tongue dashing out, leaving tingles down her body, making her ache in the most erotic of ways._

She sat forward but stopped herself from reaching out to Jane as she let her eyes roam over Janes face; her lips slightly parted as quick shallow breathes escaped.

_Sweaty body's gliding against each other, as moans and pleas for more fill the air. _

A pleasurable tingling shot to her core as she heard a faint moan from Jane. She had to stand and distance herself from her before her body did something her mind wasn't ready for.

_A sigh escapes her lips, and from her lips comes her name… "Maura!"_

Janes eyes shot open, her breathe ragged, her pulse quickened. She looked around to where Maura was sitting to find her not there, and looked over to find her standing idly a few metres away.

"Well, I can see that it most definitely does excite you, whatever it is you were thinking about," Maura stated, regaining her composure.

"Evidently," Jane replied, sitting back in the couch and covering her eyes with her arms.

Maura tentatively approached Jane, and sat much further away on the couch this time, before responding.

"I'm still a little confused about why it upsets you. Have you never had a sex dream before, Jane?" Maura asked incredulously.

"I've had sex dreams Maura. This one is just different. And repetitive. And so, so vivid," Jane replied, unmoving.

"Is it the content, or the person that has you so distressed?" Maura asked. "Or are you merely displeased that…. That maybe…"

"It's you," Jane interrupted.

"Me? How have I upset you? Jane, you came to me asking for help?" Maura replied, clearly distressed at having cause her friend so much grief.

"No," Jane replied with a huff, as she sat forward and perched herself on the edge of the seat, facing Maura. "I mean, it's you, in my dream."

Jane sat, holding her breathe, waiting for a response. She watched as numerous thoughts were obviously being processed by her best friend. She understood that this was a lot to take in, however her inability to deal with this on her own convinced her to be completely honest.

"Me?" Maura replied. "Your dreams are about me?"

Jane just nodded, confirming, as she continued to wait for any kind of response that might indicate whether this news was taken well or not.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jane began to stand, "I'm sorry Maura, I didn't meant to…"

Before she could get far, Maura took hold of her wrist and brought her back onto the couch, much closer than before.

"Didn't mean to what, Jane?" Maura asked, searching Jane's face as her breathes were coming out ragged and loud.

"To make you uncomfortable," Jane replied, looking down at the hand that still help loosely onto her wrist as it began to caress her skin.

When their gaze met again, their eyes questioning each other. Their hands began to cling to the other, seeking out skin, anything to alleviate the desire they both felt to be as close to the other as possible.

"Jane?"

"Maura?"

"I want to kiss you, Jane," Maura whispered, glancing at her lips as she moved closer to her.

"Am I dreaming?" Jane replied, before she felt Maura's lips upon hers.

Eyes fluttered shut, as other senses became overwhelmed with pleasure. Hands began to get more eager, as the kiss deepened. Moans and sighs filled the room as their tongues met, seeking entrance. Jane's hands reached up to tangle themselves in Maura's hair, and she groaned in pleasure as Maura's hands found skin beneath her shirt.

They reluctantly pulled apart, realising where they were. Jane glanced at the door briefly, before turning back to Maura with a grin.

"Wow," Jane exclaimed.

"Wow, indeed," Maura replied, unable to remove the sexy grin from her face. "So, about that dream," she began suggestively.

"Argh, Maura, not here," Jane replied, with a hint of humour. "Tonight?"

"Definitely," Maura replied.

They eventually tore their eyes (and hands) away from each other, disappointed at having to spend a whole 8 hours at work, but excited about what was to become of the evening ahead.

THE END


End file.
